headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Recruitment
Recruitment into the HeadHunters is a sensitive topic, it falls directly under the clan's secrecy guidelines. Recruitment, membership, perks. A career with the best. This section is very important for applicants who are looking for a very unique and enjoyable clan to be a part of. What's in it for me? *First off, as a HeadHunter you'll immediately notice the difference between coming onto Palringo for a chat and actually hanging with us. We offer the chance to be one of the elite and select few in our club. *Different HeadHunter Ranks are granted privlidges, our way of paying you back for your time with us. *These Include: **Great atmosphere coupled with a feeling of belonging. **Chat with experienced, age varied indivuduals from different cultures and nations. **Be amongst the most wanted ToS breakers on Palringo. **Enjoy Palringo Premium and similar gifts from our wealthier members. **Take part in highly secretive group kicking raids with experienced members to bring justice to Pal. **The chance to become a leader of anything between a small team or the co-ordinator of an entire assault force. **Supportive members that aid you with a variety of issues in life. Frequently Asked Questions Are women allowed in the HeadHunters? *Absolutely. More than 1/8th of our clan is made up of female members. Lack of equality is not the reason for this statistic, but because HeadHunters clan work is not generally liked by all women. I work a lot and can only be on a few times a week, can I still be a member? *Of course. However, HeadHunters are prompted to talk atleast once a week. Though not all members will ever be needed at once for a raid, Force Sargents, Captains and higher ranks are expected to be more and more active. *Those who are unable to be here for pivotal meetings and tasks will be moved to the 6th Battle Group and wait in reserve. What are the most important functions I'll need to be present for? *Every week/two weeks, our auto post bot will be updated with information regarding current targets and how other situations have evolved. It is not mandatory that you be there, but Force Captains/Sargents are expected to and you yourself should be kept up to date with clan missions. The Recruitment Process Part 1 of Selection: Conditions to apply #Being at least level 5. #Being at least 16 years of age. #Not being affiliated with any Palringo agents, vips or staff. #Must have a genuine desire to kick groups to apply. #Must be active. * Must have a sustained ability to be secretive * #Applicants can only be invited to join the clan by Head Hunters only. Part 2 of Selection: RecTest The RecTest is a 35 question personality and general information test, the recruit must pass with a minimum score of 25/35. This test is flawless and unique in how it breaks down an applicant into components, the RecTest is not a difficult test, in fact to some it may be easy, but the scores and how they're calculated results in only the best applicants passing. (of the 29 new applicants the Head Hunters had recommended in 2013 so far, 17 passed the RecTest) Part 3 of Selection: LoyFil Test The LoyFil test is a well protected assessment, applicants must follow each and every step of this or will be pulled from the course. The LoyFil test is renown for shaving out the last of the recruits only allowing the right personalities to join. (of the remaining 17, 6 passed the LoyFil test) Even after completing these tests recruiters reserve the right to select only those they wish to be in the clan, as well as this recruiters may pull members from the course at any time. Chief Special Officer Blake ''passed the RecTest with the highest score, and his words on the tests and advice for those who desire to join. : "These tests are perfect, it's a real shame I can't talk about how they work, it's true, we don't want half hearted members, we want people who want to kick groups regularly, all I can say is be honest and passing will do the rest for you" - CSO. ''Blake